Impressions
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: A collection of momentary impressions inspiried by single scenes and subplots while rewatching Babylon5. Focusing on thoughts and atmosphere rather than action. Including misceallous characters. Currently season 1, in progress.
1. Midnight on the Firing Line

**1x01: Midnight on the Firing Line**

When the commander leaves the station before the voting, ordering her to fill in his place, Susan thinks his behaviour is childish. Like a boy, who has never fully grown up, commander Sinclair shuns the responsibility, places it in someone else's hands – in hers – and leaves into the night to play flyboy. Foolish idealist, thinks Susan as she takes her place in the council meeting room, fully conscious this one meeting, beginning with semblance of peace, could end with a war.

What Susan does not know is that her guesses are true. Despite the Minbari war, or maybe because of it, there is a place in Jeffrey Sinclair's mind where he is a young man, almost a boy still, a boy who believes in doing things the honourable way.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Babylon 5 created by J. M. Straczynski.<br>_


	2. Soul Hunter

**1x02: Soul Hunter**

Dreams rarely come to Jeffrey Sinclair. After the war, he has recognized it as a blessing. Even if they come, sometimes, they are blurred, dimmed, and those sharp and clear are gone too quickly for him to grasp enough sense of them to remember.

This night, Jeffrey dreams. There are little, warm, orange glowing lights, dancing in circles, and he thinks how ridiculous it is that he, who has been into space so many times, should dream of stars in such a completely fairytale setting. But then comes an echo of a voice, too distant for him to comprehend the words, loud enough to wake him up.

When Jeffrey wakes up, he remembers. Lying awake in darkness, all light in his room snuffed out, he discovers, to his utter discomfort, a darker facet of his own soul. He has always been cautious, but when someone has finally earned his trust, he never doubts, not truly, not with all his heart. But this night – though he did not waver in his friendship earlier, nor ever will he – this night, recalling the unsettling words only half-consciously uttered by Delenn in medlab, Jeffrey would give very much for a glimpse into her soul.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Babylon 5 created by J. M. Straczynski.<em>


	3. Born to the Purple

**1x03: Born to the Purple**

Every time ambassador Londo Mollari watches Adira asleep at his side, he smiles. She seems so fragile, delicate, pure. Innocent. She is the only one that never wanted anything of him, never asked for anything, and even now wishes nothing more than a tiny bit of his time and affection. For Londo, Adira is a dream, one he revels in and cherishes more than anything he ever has in his life.

Yet somewhere in his heart of hearts, ambassador Mollari feels it cannot be. Taught of treason and intrigue from his earliest days, trained in it by decades of diplomatic career, he can no longer truly believe anyone's intentions can be pure, than anyone can act without a hidden cause.

But for now, despite this premonition, he lets himself fall under the enchantment of his perfect illusion. For everyone needs to dream sometimes, even Londo Mollari.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Babylon 5 created by J. M. Straczynski.<em>


	4. Infection

**1x04: Infection**

When his friend asks for help, Stephen hesitates. It is not the lack of trust – well, not quite, not exactly, just innate cautiousness, because the man might have been his friend, but they have not met for years and there is no way of telling whom his friend is now. Something is slightly off with that case of theirs, something Stephen cannot pinpoint, because their explanations seem true enough. But a voice deep inside him, maybe the primal animal instinct of survival, sniffs at the case with profound distrust and screams in alarm. His rational mind, though, suppresses the warning.

When he agrees, it is not because he wants fame, wishes for his name to be remembered, to secure himself a place on the cards of history. These are his reasons also, but there is more to that. What Stephen values more than fame or renown is knowledge. The frantic question _how_ is already burning in his mind, overshadowing everything else, because in a moment – minutes, hours, days, compared with a lifetime it is still just a moment – he could be on a brink of a great discovery.

If Stephen only could, he would love to learn how every single living form works like, to discover the answer to one question: _how_. And maybe then he would understand the inexplicable clockwork of life and death, for now, even though he knows the answer to many _whys_ and _hows_, they did not seem to suffice.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Babylon 5 created by J. M. Straczynski.<em>


End file.
